In the field of display technology, for example, a pixel array of a liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a plurality of rows of gate lines and a plurality of columns of data lines intersecting with the gate lines. The driving of gate lines may be achieved by a bounded integrated driving circuit. In recent years, with continuous improvement of the manufacturing process of amorphous silicon thin film transistors or oxide thin film transistors, gate line driving circuit may be directly integrated on a thin film transistor array substrate to form a gate driver on array (GOA) to drive the gate lines. For example, a GOA comprising a plurality of cascaded shift register units may be used to provide on-off state voltage signals for the plurality of rows of gate lines of the pixel array, thereby, for example, controlling the plurality of rows of gate lines to be sequentially turned on, and meanwhile, data lines provide data signals for pixel units of the corresponding rows of the pixel array to form gray level voltages required for each gray level when displaying image in each pixel unit, thereby displaying a frame of image. Present display panels increasingly adopt GOA technology to drive gate lines. GOA technology helps achieve narrow borders and may reduce production costs.